Metal Gear Solid: Guns Of The Patroits
by lockettjr2009
Summary: After Sons Of Liberty, a war has started in the Middle east between several Private military companies that all have new and amazing forms of metal gears, Snake tries to survive in his struggle to find Olga's baby
1. Another Day With a Twist

"The tides of war have changed, we are no longer subject to become the governments puppets through politics and petty power struggles. Now everything is planned like chess games. We are the pieces to the game, and the players? The players are the PMCs or Private Military Companies that control there groups of soldiers and machines. War is no longer a thing of chance but a carefully planned out strategy of those who run the companies. Warriors such as my self are all programmed. Everything about us is run by nanomachines, the way we shoot, the way we operate, the way we think, we can't even shoot a bullet if our nanomachines won't let us. But that is only the downside. The upside is that our abilities are increased ten fold by the nanomachines. I fled America ten years ago when the Big Shell incident happened. As far as the Patriots know Solid Snake no longer exists. It's good to have it that way, but I haven't seen my old friend Otacon in a long time. Here in the middle east I'm part of one of the five major PMCs. We are the Red Ribbon company. Our weapons come from some unknown supplier I don't bother to learn too much. All I know is that I'm in heaven, this feels great the strongest survive or at least that's what you believe, just like my Father Big Boss wanted." Solid Snake

All is quite as a convoy moves through a deserted city. The wind is kicking up the sand making it hard to see, and the sound or the trucks and tanks engines are all you hear. As the convoy get to a clearing a explosion is heard and a truck blows up. Then from the other side of the clearing a mass of soldiers rush in a surprise attack. The men in the convoy quicky get out and get under cover. The rushing force has a row of men in te middle with RPG-7 they destroy most of the trucks and two of the tanks. The other army begins to fire back taking cover as they move forward to engage. The attacking army does the same. The sound of shell fire and dieing men can be heard anywhere. Behind one of the burning trucks is three men a man in a black sneaking suit, and two soldiers. The man in the Sneaking suit ran into a building behind the truck and the two followed. He went up to the top and found a window from there he started to snipe the other force, his two companions stayed at the bottom covering the door. Shot after shot he hit and kill with out missing. A trail of bodies leading up to the building is all you could see. He kept firing until the other force started to back off. But as they backed off you could feel vibrations in the ground like some hue tank was coming. Seconds later a truck comes flying through the air from the back of the convoy and lands on several soldiers. The man in the sneaking suit looks on in horror as he sees a strange machine walking down the street. The other men tried to shoot it but to no avail. Those who didn't get away were killed. As the man was looking on in horror anther one of the machine noticed the gun fire coming form the bottom of the building. It was the man's two friends.

He tried to run downstairs and tell them not to shoot but it was too late. The machine crashed through the wall and stepped on one and then threw he dead corpse at the next one. He quickly ran back up the steps hoping that it didn't see him. He then saw a fire escape on the other side of the room upstairs. He jumped down sliding on the ladder and ran to another building. Unluckily, several enemy soldiers saw him and followed him into the building. He put a claymore by the door and set it. Then he ran down the hallway and up a flight of stairs. Just as he hit the steps, he hears an explosion and the screams of three men. He turned back to see if anymore where coming. It didn't look like it but soon another one of the machines came busting through the wall. The man ran up the steps and quick he could. When he got to the top he saw a enemy soldier sniping at what was left of his comrades. The man pull out his knife and put the man is a choke hold. Before the man could get a good grip, the soldier yelled out calling another soldier from another room. The other soldier quickly ran in. The man pulled out his SOCOM pistol and held the first soldier as a shield. He then shot the other one in the head and then began to interrogate the first one. "What are those things?" The man said angrily. The Soldier shaking from fear of being killed responded, "T-There called Metal Gear Gekko." The man knocked out the soldier and took all his weapons. He then Decided the best thing to do would be to go to the rendezvous point on the other side of the city. He begins to walk down the steps until he starts to feel strong vibrations. He pulls out a stick of C4 and sets it at the bottom he then runs upstairs and wait for something to pass. As he waited the sound of the steps go louder and louder, and the vibrations header and harder. The machine walks by and stops at the steps looking up. The man detonated the C4 taking the legs away from the machine. It paused as if it was completely destroyed. The man threw another C4 charge and detonated to make sure it was done for. He walked over the destroyed machine and mad his ay down the hallway a door. He opened the door and found himself surrounded by enemy soldiers all holding him at gun point. "Freeze!" one of the soldiers yelled.


	2. The Metal Gear and Ocelot

The man paused waiting to be shot; he knew there was no way for him to get out of this situation. "Put down your guns," said one of the soldiers forcefully. The man obey with no delay he put both his machine gun and his pistol on the ground. Just as he did it a man come walking out of the building across the street. He appears to be very old, is balding and is walking carrying two revolvers twirling in his hands.

He stops and said, "Well, what are the odds of finding you hear Snake?"

Snake then realized by the sound of his voice that it was Revolver Ocelot. Ocelot walked closer and put his guns away. He then picked up Snake's pistol, "Ah, still using the SOCOM, I see." He said. The soldiers around them with had there guns trained on Snake. Snake didn't know what to do now not only was he surrounded but Ocelot was starring him down and he had no weapons of his own other than a combat knife. Ocelot offered Snake a smoke, he declined and Ocelot said, "No matter we will only be here for a few more minutes . . . well some of us." Snake and the other soldiers not understanding what he said looked puzzled. Suddenly with no warning two soldiers lost there arms and another both his legs. They screamed in horror as the blood trickled from there bodies. As the blood stopped shooting into air a solid figure of a man in a what appeared to be a ninja suit appeared. Ocelot stepped back trembling and said, "Y-You're supposed to be dead." Then man in the ninja suit didn't respond but instead he quickly finished off the rest of the soldiers leaving Ocelot and Snake circled in blood and severed body parts.

The man in the ninja suit left without a trace after disposing of the last body. Ocelot still frightened from what had just happened was awestruck and Snake was ready to attack with his combat knife. Just as Snake began to attack a regiment of soldiers was rushing down the street to find Snake. As Snake turned his head back to Ocelot he found that he had disappeared. He comrades were now upon him and looking around for the person responsiable for all the dead bodies around Snake. After clearing the area a Helicopter came and picked up Snake and a small group of soldiers.

They had been lifted to another area where there was a small conflict going on between more of Ocelot's men and Snakes own men. The other soldiers jumped out and parachuted down to the ground to help. Snake soon followed grabbing a SOCOM and a FA-MAS out of the back of the copper. As he opened his parachute the enemy began to vigorously shoot at it. From about ten feet in the air Snake violently hit the ground. A little shaken he got up and limped over to a small storehouse. He looked out the window and saw three of his men shooting at two of the other guys. He aimed his gun and shot killing one of the guys. The other quickly moved to another hiding spot. The sound of machine gunfire and the smell of blood filled the air. Justa s Snake thought there to be no end to the fighting a squadron of allied helicopters come in and take out the rest of Ocelot's men. One of the helicopters lands and a woman get out of the cock pit. She was wearing pair of camouflage pants and a white athletic shirt top. She looked around and said, "I'm looking for a man named Solid Snake, have any of you seen him?" The soldiers looked around puzzled trying to convince her they didn't know her. But when Snake finally got a good glimpse at her face he realized that it was Meryl. Snake walked out of the shack and over towards Meryl. "You still have a great butt," said Snake. Meryl smiled and motioned for Snake to enter the helicopter. Snake and Meryl got in and flew off while another group of helicopters flew in to pick up Snake's men and they followed.


	3. Ivan Denisovich

Snake, Meryl and company are being lifted by copper to a military compound out in the middle of the Syrian Desert

Meanwhile Ocelot prepares for their arrival

"Damn fools," Ocelot yelled. His men looked on scared of what he might do next. Some tried to go back to what they are doing, and others try to make it look like their doing something. A man who appeared to be of some importance, walked in the room; he wore a black coat a hat and some leather boots. He had the look of a Russian general, he smoked a cigarette. What could be seem of his body, his head, rugged with a cold look. His eyes seemed as to stare into a blank distance, and his hands are rough and rocky. He stood as a giant among the rest of the people in the room. He walked over to Ocelot and said, "Shalashaska, how long will it be until I get to kill this Snake you speak of?" Ocelot responded, "Be patient Ivan he and several other soldiers are on there way now." The man smiled and walked away to go among his own business. Ocelot goes down a hallway and walked into a room. The room was dimly lit and there was a shadow of a man sitting in a corner of the room. "How can you live in these damp conditions," asked Ocelot. The man tuck is head out, he looked somewhat emaciated, his face had a bullet hole in his forehead. He said, "In the darkness I can heal faster. . .I will be ready soon and move to my area." Ocelot nodded in confirmation and left the room. He then noticed the sound of Helicopters and gunfire outside. He walked further down the hallway and disappeared into a secret room.

Outside Ivan and a couple of Ocelots soldiers were fighting off Meryl's helicopters. Ivan had a rocket launcher, shooting wildly at the helicopters. Two of the five had already landed including Snake and Meryl. The last three were shot down by Ivan's spermatic shooting brought down the last three. Snake shot and killed all of Ocelot's men and Meryl rushed inside with what was left of Snake's men. Then as Snake began to go in, Ivan shot a missile at him and introduced himself.

**_Ivan Denisovich (1st gun)_**

_**Former Russian war criminal**_

_**Alexander Solzhenitsyn**_

"Snake, I have long endured the pain of torture and hard labor day I and day out in the freezing cold of my homeland. The climate of this place is quite unsettling but none the less. You are and enemy of my comrade, and an enemy of my comrade is a enemy to me. I am Ivan Denisovich first gun of the patriots I will see to it that you never reach another, prepare to die!"

Ivan charges Snake, Snake pulls out his SOCOM and fires at Ivan's chest. He caught the first two in his hand and let the others hit his chest. The bullets fell to the ground and Ivan looked unharmed. He stopped and turned to Snake and said, "Your bullets cannot hurt me I am a titan!" He kept charging Snake got his combat knife ready, he grabs Ivan by the arm and swings him around. Ivan breaks free leaving Snake vulnerable to an attack. Ivan strikes with his fist sending Snake to the ground. He staggeringly got back up to his feet and stood back in a fighting stance. He faced towards Ivan and made a grimace expression on his face. He considered shooting him again but remembered it wouldn't work. He was without any idea; Snake had no plan, after realizing this he went into a wild rage trying to attack Ivan. With no problems Snake is thrown around like a rag doll. As the battle between the two go on outside Meryl and the soldiers; inside are trying to hold a lobby. A man in a trench coat is killing all the soldiers, he moves fluidly and at a fast pace. The Soldiers bodies drop to the ground one by one being liced apart by the strange man. After a couple more minutes all but Meryl are dead, and she is taken prisoner.


End file.
